chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Character of the Month
SS3K '''Q1:''' How does it feel to be User of the month? (Apallo) '''Q2:''' Who is your favourite Bleach character? (Legion) '''Q3:''' What is your favorite fighting game ever? (Gurahk) '''Q4: '''Favourite pairing?" Sear '''Q1: '''Why have I never heard of you? (Legion) '''Q2:''' So, how does it feel being picked out of the many mobians nomiated to be Character of the Month? (Apallo) '''Q3''': What do you think of your brothers? :3 (SS3K) '''Q4:''' Do you think Nazo will ever come back for you (Gurahk) '''Q5:''' Why do you love Jane? Since I am a chat mod and will soon take over wikia in it's entirety I decided to hold the Character of the month poll in which you nominate and vote for characters all over the wikia in hopes of winning epic trophies of epic! [[User:BlurayOriginals|I AM NOT FAT!!!!!!! I AM SKINNY!!!!!!!!]] [[User talk:BlurayOriginals|YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]] 15:55, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Rules *You can only nominate two (2) characters. *Only one can be one of your characters. *Don't be biased, *You can't support yourself. *Voting starts the 7th of every month and ends the 15th. *Only a character's creator can add to there bio. *You can't be character of the month twice consecutivly. You must take a three month break before resuming. *Winner gets interviewed 10-15 questions. *Erasing others comments results in elimination of one of your own nominees or your opinion. *Give a constructive reason in to which why you hate/love a page Schedule Nominations *November 2-November 6 Voting *November 7-15 Changing/Starting *November 30 Nominees [[Joseph the Wolf]] Joseph the Wolf (sometimes just called Joey) is a young man that is close friends with many fellow students, especially Brittney the Bat and Jimmy Canvas. He has a kind heart, a laidback personality, and always willing to help even when his friends and single mom are down. It is because of this that many of his friends consider him their best, and many girls want to win his heart. But despite his own nice guy persona, Joseph is actually a descendant of the murderousYiao Tribe. Supporters Neutral Against [[Sear the Hedgecat]] As Freeze, he was a very strong as well as smart person when he was younger, and had expressed this power constantly upon his brothers. The only one that he always had trouble fighting in simple physical combat, was Drake the Hedgebat. This made Freeze value Drake as Freeze increased his sinister mind and supremist attitude. With Drake's help, Freeze had sent Surge the Hedgehog into the past, in the hopes that Surge would die, because both Freeze and Surge are what Freeze calls, "Flux Babies", or persons that have been affected by the "Life Flux", created passively along with the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. Unfortunately, Surge had survived to come back hard with avengence, in the form of Blackout. Knowing that Freeze couldn't defeat Blackout/Surge, he escaped by dropping himself into an acidic pool. Later, he was reborn as a black hedgehog calling himself Carnage. He is currently either with his brothers or his girlfriend. It was revealed later, that Carnage was under the control of Nazo the Hedgehog, an evil mastermind that threatened death to Carnage's family if he didn't obey him. After the events of RAMA, he loses his Flux ability, and is renamed by his mother to his current name. Supporters Sear has really matured as a great character, I like this guy...[[User:RayxCreamMaker|GurahkWeavile]] 17:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) For, this guy sounds beast Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 20:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against [[Luna the Hedgehog]] Luna is the protector of Lunatea. Supporters Neutral Against Luna does not follow the exact guidelines for decent and well-liked character, that's why no one likes her. [[User:RayxCreamMaker|GurahkWeavile]] 17:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Considering all the information you gave us was a vague 1-liner, I can't say much. ~[[User:Mr.Zaya|ZayZay]] Daichi The Tanuki Daichi is a teen (believed to be no younger than 14 or 15) who is a deputized assassin (for reasons unknown) who stashes a collection of knives and guns in his Hiking pack, which he often is seen carrying. Living a terrible childhood abused by his parents, in the slums of Dustdune city, he was always fascinated by guns and other weapons, and always strived for one. He often helps his friends in various tasks in a time of need (whether or not to get paid.) He carries weapons such as several different pistols, a swiss army knife and several other weapons. He often looks at himself as a bounty hunter. He is very bold and is willing to take a stand against even the mightiest foes. Supporters Neutral Against Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound Isaiah is a spunky, 11-year-old canine who lives in the rural areas of Green Hill, with his brother Jason (and another brother, Shred, though he's deceased). He is the boyfriend of Ferham Spades, who he admires greatly. As a child he was very anti-social, and often wanted to be isolated. He cares deeply about his friends. He is battle hardened and witty. He can easily pick up and throw objects up to twice his weight fairly easily. With his moderate strength and speed, he uses his powers to his greatest advantage. Supporters Neutral Against=